poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasteland is restored/Happy ending
This is how the ending goes in Matau's adventures of Epic Mickey. two screens, Matau's Heart is freed from Unicron on one side and Mickey's Heart is freed from the Shadow Blot on the other. Outside Shadow Blot: in pain Unicron: Gah! in pain Unicron, Emmet catches Matau's heart and Ryan use his magic to return Matau's heart to Matau Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Meg. You can use the Matrix. the blot, Oswald catches Mickey’s heart and Mickey was about to go to Oswald but he holds onto his heart but kindly gives Mickey's heart back to him. Oswald pulls out a remote and pressed a button. Meanwhile, inside Unicron, Meg Griffin opens the Matrix Meg Griffin: Light our darkest hour! light shines. Outside, Unicron screams In agony Matau T. Monkey: Take that! Unicron's arm off fireworks fly at the Shadow Blot and it explodes. Inside Unicron, Ryan holds onto Meg Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go, Meg. Meg Griffin: Yes, my love. fly up with Emmet as parts of Unicron explodes around and got out by bursting through Unicron's cheek Ryan F-Freeman: To infinity... Ryan and Meg: And beyond!! Sir Daniel Fortesque: They're out! Oisin Ryan: We could get to safety. and Meg's team members follow Ryan and Meg tosses Unicron away from Dark Beauty Castle Unicron: Destiny.... You and your team cannot.. Destroy my... DESTINY!!! explodes and parts fall down with Black Phantom, who died in an explosion. Our heroes fly with Mickey Thomas: This is amazing! Percy: Yahoo! Ryan and friends: Weee! fly to a vortex and arrive at Yen Sid's Workshop with Matau back to his normal size Yen Sid: narrating The intruder and his allies returned to my lab, but not in the way I expected. After Ryan gives my brush to me, I peered down into the world I have created and noticed something have changed. The wasteland no longer needed my magic. at Wasteland, Ty and Oswald recovers Yen Sid: narrating Thanks to the efforts of my apprentice, his friends and Ryan and Meg, it have developed some magic of it's own. rain downs on Wasteland Yen Sid: (voice) Magic born of courage and wise choices. is restored. Ty and Oswald walks up to the stone statues of Ortensia and Shazza Yen Sid: narrating And of course, the luck and braveness of a certain boomerang throwing Tasmanian Tiger and a certain cartoon rabbit. drops of paint restored them. Ortensia kisses Oswald and Shazza kisses Ty. At Yen Sid's workshop, Ryan escort his friends through the mirror home and Mickey follows them. He looks at Yen Sid Ryan F-Freeman: narrating The funny thing about mirrors is our reflections prompt us to.. Ryan and Yen Sid: Reflect. Sid use his magic and Matau, Mickey and Friends see what did they did to the inhabitants of Wasteland: Small Pete is hammering the nail on the roof when two Gremlins arrive Ryan F-Freeman: narrating On the struggles we have faced or avoided.. see Gremlins dance while the It's a Small World clock tower watches Yen Sid (voice): How well we manage time. see Pete Pan fighting Animatronic Captain Hook Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Enemies defeated or redeemed. rides with the Gremlins Yen Sid: (voice) The ways in which we treat others. mean street, Big Bad Pete gives some fireworks to the citizans while Pete Prime gives a flower to Animatronic Odette and a medal to Animatronic Crash. We see the people cheering for Horance Ryan F-Freeman: voice And perhaps, most important, the friendships we have nertured or neglected. Daisy sees a Donald mask and hugs it. Animatronic Goofy is hoovering the lawn in Ostown, Animatronic Coco is chatting to Animatronic Rigby and Animatronic Mordecai and Animatronic Donald is talking to a Gremlin then gets angry at a ghost for scaring him. At Mean streat, the people cheers. A window shows up and Ty and Oswald runs to see thier friends. Ty and Oswald introduces Shazza and Ortensia to Matau, Ryan and the gang Yen Sid: voice Oswald and Mickey are, in some ways, each a mirror for the other. Brave, resourceful, and good of heart. Ryan F-Freeman: voice And Matau and Ty have something in common. Kind, heroic and got a sense of humor and adventure. Yen Sid and I hope Matau, Ty, Mickey and Oswald will become friends. Yen Sid: (voice): And perhaps more. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Prehaps... Even... four heroes touch hands Both: Brothers. credits roll then at the room where Mickey and Matau are watching the mirror, the reflection of Yen Sid appears and seals the portal to his workshop Ryan F-Freeman: voice Matau ensured that our enemies won't hurt and trouble us again and Yen Sid have ensured Mickey will get into no more mischief in his workshop. Yen Sid: (voice) Then again... he is Mickey Mouse. waves his hand and he got some of the Blot's powers in him. Fade to black and the film ends Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts